Separated Love
by Jason Fuze
Summary: What would happen if Blu didn't save Jewel from the poachers before they boarded the plane?
1. Abandoned

_Blu was walking down the street after he got free._

Rafael came up to Blu and landed in front of him, blocking his way," Come on Blu, don't do this, you don't have to go back to your owner."

Blu stared at Rafael and said," No, she's done enough to me, all the insults and hates, she doesn't need me, she's better off alone, and I'm going back to Linda."

Rafael shook his head and said," Don't think that Blu, Jewel's probably missing you right now."

Blu shoved Rafael and continued walking down the street, with his eyes staring on the ground, and filled with sadness. Nico and Pedro suddenly flew in front of Blu and Rafael and stopped them.

"Blu!" Nico landed and said to him.

"What do you want?" Blu said irritatedly.

"You gotta come with us, a big cockatoo got Jewel!" Pedro exclaimed with his wings up.

"Nigel," Blu said to himself, and looked back, still a glimpse of a light blue figure, but wasn't physically there. He shook his head and said," Whatever."

"What?! Blu, you have to get her back!" Rafael was surprised that Blu didn't want to save Jewel.

"Why? So she can keep telling me I'm a pet?" Blu said sarcastically.

"Blu, if you save her, she'll be with you all your life, I promise." Rafael tried his best to convince Blu to save Jewel from the cockatoo.

"No, just go away, I'm going back to Linda." Blu hesitated and said to them.

"But…"

"GO AWAY!" Blu shouted and made everyone jump back in fear.

"Ok geez, I guess you don't our help then." Nico said and flew away in the opposite direction," Have fun with your owner."

Rafael followed Nico and looked back at Blu, and sighed at the sight of two broken lovers, they could've been together, but one decided to back up, maybe this isn't a fairy tale, and there's no happily ever after.

Blu continued to walk down the street and saw some fireworks illuminating the sky with its bright color and light, but it's the exact opposite of Blu's mood. He couldn't tell what was going on with him, anger? Depression? Sorrow? Blu stared down at his gray talons as he walked step by step down the brick tiles on the floor. An image of a light blue figure appeared but disappeared quickly as he blinked, his heart raced and pounded with great force as he remembered the time that he and Jewel were together, on the train, the beach, the forest, and the aviary, but they all seemed to fade slowly in his memory when he tried to grasp onto them like sands, the harder you grab, the more it goes away, and there was no more. He could recall the images of the past day, but the key element was missing. Something else had dominated his mind, a human. Linda was his best friend, they grew up together and shared a wonderful time with each other, but was it time to move on? Two females, Linda or Jewel. Either die as a virgin and live a safe life or have a family but always have to look out after dangers that lurk everywhere in the wild. He sighed and continued to walk down the street, with his mind strangled with questions.

 _Jewel in her cage, about to be loaded into the airplane._

"Let me go you stinky cockatoo!" Jewel shouted out and rammed the cage, trying to break the metal bar, but it was no use.

"How pity, where did your boyfriend go?" Nigel smiled evilly and said," I would really like to have two of the same kind, one is too boring."

"First of all, Blu's not my boyfriend, and second, you'll never get him because he's not coming for me," Jewel said with anger in her tone but rue at the same time.

"Don't worry princess, I'm sure your prince will come after you in no time." Nigel looked at his sharp talon and said," I wonder how many seconds it takes for this talon to break your neck."

Nigel snapped his talon onto Jewel's neck and choked her, she pounded his talon with her wings but wasn't effective.

"Nigel! We need to keep her alive." The poacher said to Nigel when he almost choked Jewel to death.

"You'll pay for this," Jewel said with hatred as her body was brutally dropped on the cage floor, and coughed a few times when her necks got free.

"Have fun." Nigel laughed maniacally as he flew into the control room with the poachers.

Jewel clamped her beak as she saw Nigel flying into the control room. She sighed and looked around her. Birds in cages were all that she saw, from various color and sizes, and all kinds of species. She had a deep hatred towards humans and this incident had her believe even more that they are evil, but what really bothered her is the fact that she felt something was missing particularly a bird. She doesn't know how but she just felt safe and comfort when Blu's around, and she only had that feeling before she was deported with her parents. She couldn't tell what it was like, a warm feeling that just rushes up to her entire body when the image of Blu appeared in her mind.

"Hey." A voice called out.

"What?" Jewel escaped her thoughts and said, looking around for the voice source, and found out that it was just a male scarlet macaw.

"Whatcha doing?" The scarlet macaw said in a voice almost whispering.

"Thinking, obviously," Jewel said.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" The scarlet macaw kept asking.

"That's none of your business," Jewel said and turned her back against him.

The scarlet macaw smirked and said," You are thinking about that Blu aren't you?"

"How do you know?" Jewel turned back.

"You and that cockatoo were just talking about it, it was so loud everyone heard it." The scarlet macaw said," So what's the problem?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok, this macaw named Blu, I like him, he's cute and… charming, but we got into an argument."

"Ahh, typical teenager problems."

"Hey, you know nothing about love, you just look like somebody that eats human's trash." Jewel was mad that the scarlet macaw called her concerns 'teenager problem'.

"Oh, don't get me started, I had three wives already, and they all died because of those f**king humans." The scarlet macaw got a little bit emotional," I'm more of an expert in these kinds of areas, and sorry for the language."

"Oh ok then, do you think that he'll come for me?"

"Of course, only birds that are mentally retarded or are human's pet can reject such a beauty like you.

"Actually… He is a pet." Jewel said slowly.

"What?! Had you a feeling for pets? They are the worst, all they do is ask for food and mimic human voice so they can get some desperate attentions."

"Not this pet, he's special…"

"Heck, everybody says their boyfriend is special."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then why do you talk about him?"

"Because… I want him to be my boyfriend, but… there's one major issue."

"What?"

"He can't fly."

"Umm, ok what?" The scarlet said with his beaks opened wide.

"Yeah, he can't fly and I was stuck with him on a chain, and I somehow started to have connections with him."

"Well, let me just ask you a question." The scarlet macaw said," Do you love him?"

"I… I don't know, we've just known each other for less than two days."

"Does your heartbeat increase whenever you think of him?"

"Yes."

"Do you always look at him when he's not looking at you?"

"Yes…"

"Do you get nervous when he's around?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let me ask you again, do you love him?"

"YES, yes I do!" Jewel shouted out her feelings.

"Looks like I decoded you, you love that flightless pet macaw called Blu, but does he have the same feeling for you?"

"Of course he does, he acts really awkward around me, just watch him be hiding somewhere on this big silver thing and save me at the right moment.

"I don't think so young lady, if he loves you back he would've jumped into the fire for you already."

"What?"

"It's a metaphor for saving you without thinking and getting caught." The scarlet macaw smirked," Looks like he doesn't love you enough to save you."

"That's not true, he's going to come for me, I believe in him," Jewel said.

"Whatever floats your boat." The scarlet macaw crossed his wings and lowered his head to sleep.

Jewel looked behind her, a city filled with light and confetti became smaller and smaller as the plane rose and took off to the distance. The booming sound of the airplane annoyed her and also made her anxious about what the scarlet macaw said. That scarlet macaw sure had some experience in love, but could she really trust what he said? Was Blu really not coming for her? Jewel stared down at the dim light shining from the city down below her. But soon disappeared into nothing, like her hope in Blu to save her from wherever this plane goes. Jewel sat down and broke into tears, thinking about all the time that they had been together, and she would much rather have Blu in her life than living alone in the jungle, but now she got nothing, no freedom, no affection, nothing, and her life is now dependent upon the will of the poachers.


	2. Brought Back

**First of all, I might pause my main story for a bit and finish this first, so be on the lookout for that.**

 _Airport Tower._

"Sir, we are detecting foreign plane on our radar." A worker tapped on the screen and showed a man wearing suits.

"Weird, I don't remember any flights planned around this time." The man walked over and said," Start a connection with that channel."

"Ok." He said and changed the channel connection to the plane.

"This is the ATCT, you are unidentified and we need you to land immediately to be checked." The worker said on the radio.

"Oh no." The poacher said in a whispering voice, and said to the radio," Sorry, but we are in a hurry."

"You have crossed into our airport zone and you must be checked, or we will contact the international police, it's the law."

"What do we do?" One of the poachers said worryingly.

"Ahh… There's no way to escape this now." The leader said and scratched his cheeks, and said," I got an idea, we can say we are private traveling and not show them what we have in the back."

"That's perfect!" The pilot said and slowly descended the plane and flew down towards the runway. After few minutes of landing, they finally stopped the plane, the wheel made a screeching stop as several armed policemen ran over to the plane. The poachers came out, acting innocent like they were just some rich peoples that were just traveling in their plane, but in fact hiding something that is worth millions of dollar.

"Sir, we need to check the entire plane." One of the policemen said.

"Sorry officer, we have a private stocking in the plane, you can't check them." The poacher acted like he was a rich person.

"Too bad, we have the right to check everything that you have." The officer smirked and showed them the law," Go ahead, open up your backdoor, we won't damage anything."

"Uhh…" The poacher scratched his head and ran out of ideas, after a while of intense thinking, he finally gave up and open the hanger. As the thick metal plate slowly descended down, a group of policemen waited for what was inside the plane. It wasn't frequent that an unauthorized plane would enter an airfield such as this, and they were curious of what the supposed 'rich peoples' were hiding.

"Woah…" One of the policemen eyes widened as he saw a few dozens of cages filled with birds lying around the hanger. There were all kinds of birds, macaws, parrots, owls, woodpeckers, just about anything you would expect.

"Just as I suspected, poachers." The policemen patted the nervous poachers on the sweaty shoulder said," Trying to steal our birds hun?"

"Oh please, just let us go, we'll never do it again." The poacher dropped on the ground and begged him.

"Say that to the judge." The policemen dragged him up and handcuffed him," Bring 'em back, and keep these birds in the airport until we contact someone."

So the poachers were caught and the cages of birds were transported back into the airport for safe keeping. Jewel looked around and was scared of so many humans just walking around her, she shook in fear and cowered in the corner, hoping no one will notice her. She's already hurt enough, and not seeing Blu makes everything worse. If he was beside her or in the same cage, she could have at least be comforted by Blu, but with his absence at the increasing amounts of humans, Jewel's tear flooded her sorrow face and turned it soaking wet.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright." The scarlet macaw somehow ended up beside her said.

"No… I just want Blu… Is that too much to ask?" Jewel dug her face into her wings and mumbled the words out.

"Ok, crying isn't going to help, just think about something else," The scarlet macaw tried to sooth her, it almost hurts him to see another female to cry," How about you just calm down and sleep."

"How can I sleep when all I could think about is him" Jewel sat in the corner, her back towards the scarlet macaw.

"Well, if you stop crying, Blu might show up." He said.

"Really?" Jewel turned around and got excited, she would believe anything at this point with her body and mind so tired from all the stress and anxiety caused by the humans.

"No." The scarlet macaw was actually surprised that she would even respond to that.

"Then I'm never gonna see him." Jewel turned back and started weeping again at the shattered memories of Blu.

 _Blu was still walking down the street._

"This is taking forever," Blu said to himself tediously and sat down on the cold bricks on the ground. He looks up the sky and sees stars, and saw them illuminating the sky along with the moon. Blu felt a stream of jealousy rising in him as he thought that the moon always has accompanied it no matter what and that he has nothing but an exotic tag on his body, making him extraordinary and more lonely.

After a while of resting, Blu decided to stand up and keep walking down the street and find the aviary. It wasn't long before two humans came running towards him. He looked up to them and finally dropped thought that he's going to get lost. Blu accepted the foreign hand of the ornithologist and turned towards his owner, Linda.

Her face was pale as milk, after all that asking and the exploration of the almost entire city of Rio. A faint glimpse of a smile came on her face as she gently touched the silky feather of Blu's. The familiar warmth of her beloved bird calmed her heart down like a metoprolol, and after a long sigh of relief, she picked Blu up and kissed his head with her cherry lips, and held his warm body close to her face.

The same was for Blu. The supposed flying bird was stuck on the ground, forced to walk all the way even though his gene did not allow such failure. His body tortured him with unbearable pain from all the walking he's been doing, and the great emotional despair brought by the bird that he had feelings with. He couldn't describe the sensation that haunted him the whole way he was walking, stronger than even the pain from his legs and body that eventually became numb in the presence of this weird experience.

The ornithologist known as Tulio and Linda brought the tired and dirty Blu on the jeep and drove it off to the side road where it wasn't heavily occupied by the festival car from the Carnival. Lights flashed away and sounds faded as the jeep sped up behind the crowded area, and headed towards the aviary where Blu can finally rest for the night, as well as Tulio and Linda.

On the way of driving to the aviary, Blu felt the tiny and steady trembling of the jeep from the unstable ground beneath them Blu became dizzy as his consciousness faded away slowly, revealing the mountain of dream and true inner thoughts behind the lies of the morning fogs in his mind.

The image of a light blue feathered macaw came again and flashed numerously, reminding him of the time that he took the route that he thinks is true, or the very path that might lead to their species' ultimate extinction, but none of those was important or relevant to what Blu had in his mind. He forfeited the chance of being with the bird that he spent time with, times that he enjoyed, loved and wished to be repeated endlessly as long as she is near him.

Blu's heart pounded like a wild deer again when he remember the time that their beak became so close that they almost touched, he could feel the radiance of romance floating around him and her when that happened. He wanted that again, he wanted to feel the electrical current forming between him and her like entanglement between electrons particles, and will never be separated even with the most brutal force or across the universe just as the quantum theory states.

Linda looked in the mirror at the backseat and saw that Blu had his head tucked in his wings, signifying that he's asleep. He turned to Tulio and said," Next time, try to have some real guard that isn't so obsessed with Carnival, and maybe we can avoid these problems."

"You are not the only one at a loss here, What are we supposed to do without Jewel? How will Blu be able to carry down his gene when he's all along?" Tulio answered with his eyes forward on the road.

"Too bad then," Linda said sternly," I'm bringing Blu back to Minnesota."

 **Leave a review, thanks.**


	3. Free At Last

**You might be wondering why my updates are so slow, well, it's because my literary skills aren't as good as other writers on this site, so I rephrased everything trying to make it as 'smart' as possible, I hope it doesn't bother you all.**

"What? You… You can't do that, you know they'll go extinct." Tulio was shocked to hear that Linda had it enough.

"I don't care, I just want my Blu to be with me safe and sound, away from the places that will potentially hurt him."

"Don't do this to them please, it's for the greater cause."

"You already lost Jewel, what can you do? Besides, Blu has no interest in Jewel, he's been with me for the last fifteen years, do you think I do not know him?" Linda said looking out the car window.

Tulio realized and sighed to the fact that there was no hope for their species, at least in their perspective, and said," Fine Linda, I can't force you or Blu into this, I'll get the flight to Minnesota tomorrow."

Tulio and Linda arrived at the aviary shortly afterward. Linda stepped out of the jeep and opened the backdoor, and saw that Blu had tucked his head inside his feathers. Linda smiled and patted his back lightly.

Blu jerked up to the force and jolted open his eyes, and felt a hand on his back, he thought it was the poachers and was about to bite the hand, but then saw the familiar face of his human companion, Linda. She smoothed down his twitching body with her soft hand, which eventually calmed him down.

Linda saw that Blu had woken up and ready to go, she picked him up with her palm open upward beneath his belly and carried her on her chest so he doesn't fall down. Tulio opened the front entrance swiftly with his skinny hand and led Linda and Blu in. They walked towards the lab quietly, trying not to disturb any birds that are sleeping.

Tulio took Blu from Linda's hand and placed him on the examining table. Blu's eyes wandered since he was still nervous around foreign places. Tulio put on his lab coat and gloves and checked every part of Blu's bird body. After the examination, he sighed in relief and said," No injuries, just some messy feathers."

"Oh good, I thought you were hurt," Linda exclaimed happily and picked Blu up in her arms. She scratched Blu's neck and patted his head as she sat down again.

"You guys get some rest, I still have work to do." Tulio walked out of the door and said to Linda," Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Linda replied back and looked at Blu, her long friend has gone such a long and tedious trip just to mate with a stupid female? What a joke, she thought. Linda lied down on the cold sofa and laid Blu down on her lap. She played around with his feather which Blu enjoyed too before she finally drifted into sleep.

Blu lied down on Linda's lap and stared upon the blank ceiling. At first, it was just white paint with a few dark spots, but then came in some scattered images of Jewel suddenly popped up in front of his face. He tried to close his eyes and hoped that the haunting spirit called love can move to somewhere else, but it waved back. He knew that the more he tried to hide from it, the more it will bother him. He needed something that can calm down his racing heart and the lava hot blood that runs in his veins whenever it showed up.

As Blu's unconsciousness slowly overcame his mind once again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, accepting the truth that he can not hide, he loves Jewel with all his heart. For whatever the reason it is, her appearance, speech, attitude, or even the toughness that once feared him, had become the very thing that sucked him in like a black hole and never coming out.

Airport.

Jewel curled up by a corner in her cage and stopped weeping after the scarlet macaw tried to comfort her as much as he can. Never in his life have he met a girl this stubborn to love and felt pity for her.

The constant sound of men and machines operating around her had made her head fill with boredom and loneliness. She turned her head towards the scarlet macaw and found him trying to bite open the metal cage with his beak, but after a few minutes of trying, he gave up and sat back down.

Jewel started to remember the time when she was with Blu. The very first time that she attacked him, and she regretted doing that after learning what kind of bird Blu is. Insecurity and anxiety constantly bothered her whenever she is beside something unfamiliar. She would do anything to be with her one and only Blu after realizing that her only chance of living a happy life and be out of misery slipped through her talons like sands, she couldn't grasp it, she couldn't live in the jungle with her mind always set around that dark blue feathered bird, that clumsy, funny and adorable Blu.

Jewel sighed and accidentally took a glance at the lock in front of her cage. A spark of inspiration came as she thought of the time when she was locked up with Blu together. She got on her talon and walked towards the lock, examining its shape and texture, then she realized that this lock was the exact same version that Blu had unlocked.

Her eyes glowed with hope as she said to the scarlet macaw," Hey, I think I know a way to get us out of here!"

"Don't be ridiculous, this thing is indestructible." The scarlet macaw seemed to be uninterested in Jewel's attempt.

"Watch this." Jewel recalled the moment that Blu had unlocked the lock, and tried the same thing as he did. She opened her beak and worked her neck around the metal bars in front of the lock, and grabbed onto the lock with her beak and pulled back. A clicking sound was heard as the door slowly opened, making a satisfying sound to Jewel's ear.

"Did you just?" The scarlet macaw said in shock as he watched every step that she did.

"Yep," Jewel said and flew out happily in the air, but came down shortly after the celebration. She walked towards the scarlet macaw's lock and proudly said," Am I ridiculous?"

"Umm… No? Just get me out of here." The scarlet macaw was still in shocked but recovered back.

Jewel was about to unlocked his cage but a sound came from outside the room that they are in. The doorknob on the door turned clockwise and someone was about to come in. Jewel knew that she had no time so she quickly unlocked the scarlet macaw's cage with swiftness. The two birds took off immediately when the door was opened, revealing two men.

"Hey, how'd they get out?" The man looked up and saw two birds flying past them just by a few inches. The other man tried to grab Jewel but failed and fell down.

Jewel took a quick glance behind her and saw that human. The very man that had captured her and put her in the captivity, and forced her to go through such an emotional distress. Although she never wanted to see him again for what he did to her, Jewel still needed him to gain Blu back, in some way.

The two macaws flew off into the distance, leaving behind the men down on the ground. They slowly came to a stop after knowing that there's no way of catching them back, so they returned to the room and sorted out all the other cages into the jeep.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Tulio." The man said to Tulio.

"Out of all the cages, you had to let that one out?!" Tulio yelled out in anger.

"We check all the cages and they were all locked up, I don't know how they escaped." The man stepped back in fear.

"I guess it's not your fault then… Just load the cages in the jeep." Tulio waved his arm towards the jeep.

Jewel and the scarlet macaw flew into the jungle near the city and landed on a nearby branch on a tree. Jewel took a deep breath and enjoyed the freshness of the air and exhale in delightfulness. She then looked around her and saw the leaves and river which she had already grown a bond to, and felt free again in the arm of nature.

"Feels good to be back," Jewel said to the scarlet macaw.

"Yeah," The scarlet macaw agreed and decided to ask her some stuff since he has time," Hey, I haven't even known your name yet."

"Jewel, you?"

"I don't really have one because I don't want other female macaws to know that I had a relationship with other macaws."

"Wow, then what do I call you?"

"You decide."

"Umm… Perito since you know so experienced about love." Jewel scratched her head and came up with that name.

"Sure, why not, I guess it's plausible." He tilted his head and said.

"Perito, do you think that Blu loves me back?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to find that out." Perito smirked and yawned," It's time to sleep now, I'm really tired."

"Alright, goodnight," Jewel said to him with a slight smile on her face.

"Goodnight," Perito said and closed his eyes, throwing himself into the garden of dream.

Jewel stared into the darkness in front of her and thought of her beloved Blu. The exotic appearance of his body and that sexy curve of his wings had intoxicated her in love whenever he shows up in her mind. Her love for Blu is like a flower blossom in the tranquility of the sun. The warmth of dissipated emotional pleasure had blinded her sense from all the pain and loss she suffered, and the desire for love and affection followed her into her own dreamland.

 **Tell me in the review if I did good, or if you just want to make some suggestions, any review is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Leaving Behind

**Thanks for all the support last chapter, so hereby now I present you a new chapter, hope you enjoy, maybe cry I don't know.**

The sun had risen from its demise and shined the light upon the city of Rio gloriously. The thin rays of light filtered through dense leaves and branches, illuminating the forest and thus waking up another day of life.

One light blue feathered macaw was standing still on a branch, still in its gentle nap undisturbed. A slim sight of smile stayed on her face when the sunlight hit upon her feathers, and making it glitter like gold, and the warm sensation of heat passing through her body made a small crack in her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times upon hearing the light and fast chirp of sparrows and the whooshing sounds of leaves dancing in the wind. The extraordinary feeling of freedom immediately rushed into her head as she looked at the trees and grass, and nothing can top this off except for one thing.

"Morning Jewel!" Perito said behind her.

"Ahh!" The sudden noise made her jump and hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Perito got launched backward and fell into a bush.

"Oh you scared me." Jewel turned around and looked down at him.

"A little wing here?" Perito said as he struggles to get out of the bush.

Jewel chuckled in her mind and flew down beside him, and pulled him out of the bush. Perito shook himself and tried to get all the leaves and debris off of him.

"Next time, don't go behind me," Jewel said to him.

"Hey, I'm the one that got hurt." Perito looked at her and said.

"Well, It's your fault." Jewel looked away.

"Whatever, you hungry?" Perito sighed and asked.

"Yeah…" Jewel said slowly feeling her empty stomach aching with pain.

"Thank me because I already got them for you." Perito picked up two brazil nuts beside him that he had acquired earlier.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"To repay you for freeing me," Perito said politely.

"That's very nice of you Perito," Jewel smiled at him and took a nut from him and cracked it in half with her beak.

"You are welcome." Perito said and started to eat on his own nut, he took a bite and asked," When are you gonna find Blu?"

"Today, I bet he's back to his owner again." Jewel swallowed a big chunk of nut and said.

"How do you know?" Perito asked her.

"If that weird skinny man came after me instead of Blu, they probably already have him."

"Alright Jewel, if that's what you think." Perito shrugged his shoulder and continued eating the nuts.

After a few minutes of munching on the nuts, the two finished and threw the shells on the ground, ready to take off on their journey.

"Let's go Perito, I wanna see Blu again," Jewel said to Perito and took off abruptly.

"Coming." Perito flew after Jewel and said to himself," Don't worry Jewel, the course of true love will never run smooth."

Aviary.

Blu slowly opened his eyes to the sounds of men walking around and machines beeping annoyingly. He felt the warm and soft cloth beneath him and remembered that he slept on top of Linda yesterday. Blu got off of Linda and walked towards her face and softly squawked a few times before she woke up, finding a bird standing next to her.

"Oh, good morning Blu." Linda smiled at Blu and put on her huge glasses," Are you ready to go back to Minnesota today?"

Blu couldn't respond since he was a bird, but even if he could, he could not answer with the bottom of his heart.

"I bet you are excited," Linda said and brushed his head feather down with her thumb gently.

"Oh, you've awakened." Tulio came in and saw the two.

"Oh hey Tulio, when's our flight?" Linda stood up and asked him, impatient to go back to her hometown.

"This afternoon, we have to go now if you don't want to miss the flight," Tulio said with a hint of sadness inside him. He had it all planned out exactly the way he wanted, but the stinky poachers just came in and stole the chance of saving their species.

"Great, I'm gonna pack up, you get the cab ready." Linda said excitedly and turned to Blu with a big happy face," We are going home!"

Blu wasn't happy at all for leaving Rio, and all he wanted is a peaceful life with Jewel. He looked out of the windows and stared up the forest, where his body should true belong, and yet here once again being transported to Minnesota, the human inhabitants. Blu sighed at the sight of Linda packing clothes into the luggage one by one as time passed slowly and painfully.

After half an hour of packing and preparing, Linda finally finished everything that they need for the trip back to Minnesota. Blu stepped on top of Linda's shoulder as they walked out of the aviary door.

"Well, this is it." Linda said," It's been fun with you Tulio, maybe not quite, but goodbye for the last time."

"Good… Bye." Tulio said, struggling to hold his emotions from the failure of saving a species.

Linda put all the luggage into the back of the cab as she stepped into the front seat with Blu in a cage at the backseat. Tulio told the driver where to go in Portuguese and waved his hand at Linda and Blu as the car drove off into the distance, leaving traces of dust behind. Tulio slowly lowered his arm as the car became smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared out of his sight, and walked back into the aviary to work.

The buildings and trees quickly flew by the car window as Blu watched the outside. A tiny dot of water fell onto the glass as more followed. The cloud several miles in front of them thickened in a dark color, and the gray curtain of rain fell down upon the lands and roads. A small leaf fell onto the car window, stuck with its green veins on the slippery rain, and it flew behind as the vigorous wind peeled off the leaf, and sending it flying and dancing in the cold rain. He wished he was that piece of leaf, with his heart contended to the miserable feelings of losing someone that he could not live without, but he didn't care for his own loss, all he wanted is for Jewel to be happy, living freely in the jungle where she will eventually find someone she truly loves. He did not think that in his wildest dream that Jewel could love him back for he is just merely a useless, flightless pet.

Blu's vision blurred as he thought of the images of Jewel again, but much more clear and heartbreaking. It slowly faded away as the rain thickened and wind yelled agony. He could see Jewel playing with a strong and handsome macaw while he just sits in his little cage with his little bell. Although he wished that Jewel loves him back, he did not want to drag her down by making her love him, thus destroying the potential of a beautiful macaw that Blu thinks Jewel is. A small tear formed in his eyes and dripped down onto his feathers when he thought about losing Jewel, his only purpose in life had been lost in the grave.

The cab exited the cloudy area and entered the airport. It still rained a little, but it wasn't enough to make Linda suffer from the coldness of the water. Linda quickly grabbed the luggage and the cage and ran into the building. She waited in the line and gone through the security check. All the procedures were smooth, and the cage was eventually separated from Linda as they boarded the aircraft.

Blu was held by a worker and into the luggage area where they store all the heavy stuff. He was placed right in the middle of all the bags where there was very dim light coming from the light above him. He sat down in the cage and patiently waited for any sign of movement of the plane.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, a small vibration was felt as it became bigger. The engine spun and created ear shrieking noise that made Blu cover his ear with his wings. Not even with his loudest squawk that he sometimes make can top off the sound that the plane makes.

When the plane took off, the pain slowly came both internally and externally when the plane lifted itself off the ground, and he knew that this might be the last time that he will be physically in Rio, where Jewel belongs and will never leave. He looked down and closed his eyes, and said," Goodbye Rio."

But a small voice came behind him...

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed an want to see more, thanks!**


	5. United

**I've been really enjoying creating these stories you know, and also interacting with real peoples. I also highly recommend that anonymous reviewers get their own account because you could do so much more with it.**

 **I also read shakespeare on my free time when I'm not writing. Trying to get all that knowledge.**

"Who's there?" Blu looked around him and tried to look for that gentle and appealing voice that he seemed to be familiar with.

A light blue feathered macaw slowly stepped out of the dark behind him. Every step that she took felt like stepping on hot stove, so nervous and irritating. She tried not to look at him with her cherry red face, but the sweet scent of his body just pulled her face up.

Blu heard a small sound behind him and turned around. There she was, his eyes glowed with fiery desire upon seeing her again in real life. The very bird that he had limned out in his dreamland had finally came down on him. His fatuous pleasure of imagining her was no longer necessary with the her presence. No longer will he has to keep dreaming about her, no longer will he has to endure the pain of loneliness, no longer will he has to regret his decision for the paragon of his own fantasy is here with him.

"Jewel?" Blu said with his beak half open and his head dazed and confused of how she got on.

"Blu…" Jewel whispered quietly with her loving voice. The trembling body of hers told her to go forward as she did so. Her eyes were locked onto his chocolate brown iris. She emulated the scene where they first met, and this she felt, was no different. Two lovers, but yet so strange to each other, finally met again in their own void of love.

"How?"

"I came after you Blu, you know I won't stop trying." She said with her voice trembling, her face bright red and her eyes blurring.

"But I thought you hated me." Blu venerated her actions but was confused why she came.

"Then why would I be here?" Said Jewel with a small droplet of tear falling off of her burning cheek," I love you Blu."

The mere three words that came out of her mouth had struck him hard like electric skimming through his veins. Never in his life had he wondered that a bird that he loved so much could do the same back. Heat rose in his body as the hormone of love took control of his body. He unlocked the cage with his beak and came out. He was now standing right in front of Jewel, their beak almost touching each other. They could both feel each other's heat radiating with passion.

"I… I…" Blu struggled to speak but couldn't tell her that three word. Jewel smiled at him and launched herself forward and kissed him with her beak.

"Mmhhhh….." Blu's eyes opened up wide. The spark of love between them suddenly became fire as he felt her with this proximity. His heart sped up as his whole body relaxed down to the sensation. His eyes eventually closed after he accepted the fact that Jewel really loves him.

In their whole minute of intense tongue resting, their wings wrapped around each other, trying to feel as much possible before having to obtain their oxygen. Their fantasy finally came to life. Both felt each other's placid comfort as time slowly dripped away, and they couldn't give this euphoria up for what their love forged into one.

After a whole minute of love sharing, they finally disconnected from the kiss, still gazing at each other's aura as they slowly pulled back their wings. Their love impermeable with anything that comes in their way for they have finally acquired their long needed affection.

"I don't care if anybody else already said this a thousand times, but I love you Jewel." Blu stared into her cyan eyes with passion as he breathed out the words of love.

"That's the words I wanted to here all along." Jewel stuffed her head deep inside his fluffy chest and snuggled the life out of him. Her tears ran down hot but only for the happiness that she has gained. Jewel took a deep breath and said," I feel complete."

Blu smiled and placed his wings on her back, feeling the warm blood running through under her skin and never felt more alive. The soft blue feather forced him to lie his head on top of it. And the two was finally together after all their rough journeys.

"So this is the Blu you are talking about." Perito came out from the dark and asked.

"Yes," Jewel said still having her head hidden inside Blu's chest.

"You two are a great pair." Perito said, happy for the two of them," My name is Perito by the way."

"Hey Perito," Blu said with a smile on his face.

"I heard that you are a pet and you can't fly."

"Yeah… I am a pet and I can't fly, but I might learn that soon from my beloved Jewel." Blu said and looked down and Jewel.

"And I'll be his best tutor." Jewel looked up and said sweetly.

"Wait, why did you follow Jewel here?" Blu asked.

"Well, she freed me so I decided to follow wherever she goes," Perito said hoping that Blu wouldn't mind.

"Ok then, I guess you have to prepare for the cold weather of Minnesota without someone to hold," Blu said to him.

"Oh don't worry about me, I can take care of myself easily." Perito chuckled at Blu's warning.

"Wait, are we going to Minnesota?" Jewel just realized where they were heading.

"Yeah, and it's super cold there." Blu looked down and said to her," But don't worry Jewel, I'll use everything to keep you warm, but you can't sleep on trees anymore though."

"Aww, bummer." Jewel said with disappointment," But how am I supposed to deal with the humans?"

"I'm sure they won't bother you too much," Blu assured her.

"Alright then, if that's the case," Jewel said and continued to snuggle with him.

The three chatted for the entirety of the flight until the plane eventually landed in Minnesota. The screeching sound of the tire skimming through the concrete floor made them cover their ears, the sound soon stopped as well as the constant vibration that they experienced during the flight. At this point, they knew they have arrived at their destination.

"Everyone get in the cage and hide behind me," Blu said as he saw a glimpse of light coming from the door. Jewel and Perito did so and hid behind him, Blu tried to puff his feather up as much as possible so that the humans don't spot them all crumbled together in one cage.

A man in uniform opened the door and carried out the luggage one by one until every bag was carried out of the area. Blu peeked out inside his cage and examined the outside, it was a crowded place where passenger patiently waited for their own luggage to pass by so they could take them. Linda saw the yellow cage that Blu's in so she ran towards it and picked it up, she looked in and put her finger inside the cage and scratched his beak, and luckily she didn't notice the two macaws hiding behind him, just yet.

Two hours later.

"We are home Blu," Linda exclaimed excitedly as she took out the cages and bags in the cab trunk. A rush a cold wind came in the cage as the trunk was opened. The two macaws behind Blu immediately started shivering and wrapped themselves with their own wings.

"How… How are you not cold Blu?" Jewel asked trying to cower in a corner.

"It's my home, how could I be cold if I live here everyday?" Blu said to her," Here, I'll give you some warmth."

Blu went to her and wrapped one of his wing around Jewel, and brushed her feathers up and down until she finally stopped shivering. Perito joined in and hugged Blu from behind, they awkwardly bunched up together and the heat seemed to be regained and covered them with comfort.

"Too close Perito." Blu tried to push him away but he seemed to be relentless and hugged him even harder.

"Yeah, can we have some private space here?" Jewel said with annoyance.

They soon separated from each other when they felt the cold was finally gone for good, but a major problem came as they all heard a woman's voice.

"What the?" Linda opened the cage, revealing the three macaws that had been hiding in there.

"Uh oh," Blu said and gulped.

 **Cliffhanger! Like every other chapter I have...**


	6. Lovely Moments

**Back at it with another chapter, thanks for reading, it had been fun.**

 **Why you gotta be so mean Jason? I'm just trying to make entertainment for my readers.**

"How in the world are there three macaws in there?" Linda said in shock as she opened the cage.

"Help!" Jewel cried out and flew out of the cage with full speed. Linda backed up in fear of getting rammed by the fierce female macaw. Jewel perched on a high shelf and hoped that the human can't reach her.

"I'm going with her," Perito said and flew out of the cage and perched high on the wooden shelf with Jewel.

"Come on guys, I'm not gonna hurt you, just come down from there, it's dirty." Linda waved her arm signaling them to come down.

"I'm not going near her, nope nope nope," Jewel shivered in fear and backed up even more into the corner.

Blu saw this happen and wanted to help them conquer their fear so he walked onto Linda's arm and pecked her ears. Linda realized that Blu wanted to go up to the shelf so she gently grabbed him by the talon and raised him up with her fingers.

Blu successfully landed onto the shelf and walked towards the shivering and scared Jewel. He placed his wings on her back and said," Come on Jewel, there's nothing to be scared of, they are not that bad. Here, just fly down there and everything will be alright."

"No Blu, maybe she likes you and not me. After all it's my fault that she lost you, so she's definitely mad at me." Jewel shook her head stubbornly, her eyes showing fears.

"It's not your fault Jewel," Blu chuckled," She's not like the others, I promise."

He then brushed her head feathers softly as an action of giving encouragement to conquer one of her greatest fear.

"I… I guess I'll try." Jewel looked up at him and took a deep breath, and stepped forward on the edge of the shelf before taking a deep breath and spread her wings. She swooped down slowly and landed on the counter. Linda saw that Jewel finally came down and approached her very carefully, trying not to scare the precious bird away.

"Don't be scared Jewel." Linda tip-toe towards her with caution but Jewel was still somewhat afraid of her as she took a few steps back until her tail feathers hit the wall.

"Can you get me down Perito?" Blu asked him to carry him down to Jewel.

"Sure," Perito said and put his talons onto his shoulders and dropped him down on the counter as he landed. Blu walked over to her and gave her a promising smile which calmed her by a little.

"Just let me scratch you Jewel, there's nothing to be scared of," Linda said in a whispering voice like how a gentle mother would. She picked up a few cyan feathers and began brushing it down her spine. Jewel instinctively opened her beak and was about to bite her fingers but was stopped by Blu.

"Jewel! Don't bite her fingers," Blu said and saved Linda a few hundreds of dollars on medical bills.

"But I don't like her," Jewel trembled both to her temptation and the comfort received from Linda's petting.

"There you go, all better," Linda smiled and patted her head a few times. Jewel's eyes flinched at the motions as she looked back at Linda.

"So, did you like it?" Blu asked proudly with what he has shown to Jewel as his prized possession.

"No, maybe a little bit… But no," Jewel squinched her eyes and said, but she knew that she couldn't deny the fact that she did enjoy the soft skin of her fingers, she liked being petted by a human, although she would never in a million years admit that.

"Your loss," Blu said and thrown himself into Linda, and cooed silently with his eyes half closed in her arm like a little baby.

"Look at this madness, why would a bird ever have a bond with a human?" Jewel said with one of her wings pointing at him.

"Well, he's been with her for a long time now, she's like her mother."

"Gross," She said as she groaned at the disgusting sight of a macaw cuddling with a human.

"Ok Blu, I think that's enough petting today, your mate is waiting for you." Linda put him down but failed to realize a catastrophic thing that she said. Blu's cheek immediately flashed bright apple red as that sensitive word came into his ears, and echoed in his brain.

"What'd she say?" Jewel asked her with her wings crossed and head tilted.

"Umm… Nothing really important," Blu tried to hide his blush.

"Ok Blu, why don't we go somewhere peaceful and quiet?" Jewel grabbed him by the wing and dragged him to the couch.

Nighttime soon fell on Minnesota as the white snow turned gray and the storm shrieked, and the transient snowflakes flew down onto the ground and perishes. Flashes of thunders impinged their eyes as the lightning roared in rage.

"Geez, what's with the weathers?" Linda exclaimed as she closed the counter window, and head up to open the shower. Soon a hissing noise was heard throughout the house which signaled Blu to loosen up his feathers.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked while resting herself on a soft pillow which she enjoyed much more than the hard wooden floor and cold branches, but she still preferred to live in a hollow than a human's territory.

"Getting loosen up to take a shower," Blu replied to her while still pecking his own feathers.

"Alright then," Jewel said and continued to rest her head in the soft pleasure of the pillow.

"Oh Blu! Come up here and take a bathy bathy!" Linda called out from the bathroom.

Blu squawked and ran towards the stairs and headed up to the bathroom. He squeezed himself through the little gap between the door and showed up in front of Linda.

"There you are, come on up." Linda picked him up and placed him in the warm shower, she left the water on and headed into her bedroom, preparing to sleep, but before she closed the door, she reminded Blu," Remember to turn off the shower Blu."

Blu gave back a squawk and began to dip his blue feathers in the warm water that made him twitch in delight. He laid back and let the waters flow between his feathers, cleaning off any dirty debris left on his body. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and began to think about his life. Jewel, Linda and hot chocolate, and he has all three things, life couldn't get any better he thought as he started to drift away into unconsciousness until he heard a series of flapping noise.

"Hey hey," A cerulean macaw stood on the edge of the bath and stared at him with a strange look.

"Oh hey Jewel…" Blu smiled nervously as he went back on his feet, embarrassed to be seen by a girl while taking a shower.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Jewel gave him a little wink and said.

"Yeah, I suppose?" Blu said nervously at her mischievous look.

"Mind if I join?" Jewel asked him and shook her feathers, showing the beauty that she is in front of him.

"I… I don't know," Blu said nervously trying to resist her beauty.

"I guess that's a yes," Jewel said and giggled. She looked at him and jumped down, creating big water splash that Jewel haven't felt in a long time, and the warm temperature of the water was definitely mind blowing for she only showered in cold water springs.

"Wow, this feel so good…" Jewel moaned out as she splashed more water onto herself, her body shined with lights reflecting bright blue which hooked Blu's eyes and completely hypnotized him.

"You… You are so… pretty." Blu's iris became huge as he took a few steps forward to admire her entire body, but he shook his head and looked away in shame," Sorry, I shouldn't look at you."

"What are you talking about? Come on Blu, why don't we take a shower together?" Jewel nudged his shoulder and laughed.

"Are you sure? I… I don't want to look like a pervert."

"Don't worry Blu, come, preen my feathers." Jewel invited him. Blu turned his head and tried not to look down under her as the most teenage male macaws tend to do so. His hormone drove him crazy as he tried to keep them under control. He leaped forward and slowly reached out his neck, and bit the top of Jewel's back feathers and drifted down her spine. A soft moan was heard when Blu did that which gave him more bravery to step it up.

Jewel looked at Blu's nervous brown pupils and giggled like a little girl. She lowered her head so Blu could have a better reach. Jewel never experienced anything this pleasureful before when she was alone, and all she did back then was taking showers alone, but now with a trustful companion, she relaxed and finally let others do their things.

"I think that's enough cleaning for me today," Jewel blushed and looked at him in the eye with passion," You deserve some treat from me."

"Chocolate?" Blu asked innocently.

"You make me laugh Blu," Jewel smiled and wrapped her wings around Blu and connected their beaks. The two macaws shared their second kisses out of many. Time froze around them as the two stood in the middle of the bath, enjoying each other's presence with sharing thoughts by expressing them in the most romantic way. As the two kissed and kissed for almost an eternity, Blu disconnected first for he's in deep need of fresh air. They stared into each other's eye with love as their beak gently touched, sparks of love were created as their heart beat faster and faster.

"That… Was… Awesome," Jewel commented with her body desperate for oxygen.

"You said it." Blu couldn't agree more.

Blu turned off the shower and climbed out of the tub followed by Jewel. They shook their wet feathers dry and headed back downstairs where they decided to spend the night at. Blu waddled step by step downstair and instead of flying to her pillow, Jewel accompanied him all the way like a girl helping out an old man with a cane.

"Ever felt weird to walk?" Jewel asked him as she hopped down stair by stair.

"No, not at all," Blu said taking another careful step down.

"Well, you are not going to walk anymore after I teach you how to fly," Jewel said to him as she leaped down on the ground," You don't know how good it feels to be able to move freely without restrictions. That breezy air flowing through your feathers smoothly as you flap your wings with ease, and being able to move to anywhere you want just makes me thrilled.

"Sounds… A lot of fun," Blu said unsurely if he wants to give up his ways of moving around, but from the way that she described it, there's no doubt that he's isn't going to deny it.

The two walked all the way to the couch, Jewel flapped her wings and landed on a soft warm object, she thought that it was her pillow so she lied down and relaxed as Blu climbed his way up, only to find Jewel crushing Perito down below.

"Jewel… Can I have some free space?" Perito murmured under her as Jewel jumped up in surprise.

"Oh sorry Perito," Jewel awkwardly laughed and blamed the fault on him," You should've moved."

"Wh…? How…? You just…" Perito stuck on words as he was shocked to hear that Jewel blamed him for his own pain, but didn't want to argue with Jewel since he knew what Jewel could do when she's mad," Whatever… I'll just stay there, in that cold corner."

Perito flew away in disappointment as Blu walked to the pillow and sat down beside her. He gently gave her a small kiss on the forehead which made her head fall into his soft belly.

"Goodnight Blu," Jewel said dreamily and cuddled in his feathers.

"Goodnight Jewel," Blu said to her and rested his head on top of Jewel and entered the realm of dreamland.

 **Thanks for reading, and any review is appreciated.**


	7. New Enemy Awaits

**So many of you are complaining that I criticize too harshly, but I think you misunderstood the purpose of me being honest. Sure, my reviews are too harsh and I'm sorry for that, but I sometimes think having same reviews over and over again is pretty much the same as saying," I was here and I saw your story."**

 **What I wanted to do is to really try to improve an author's level of literal skill by pointing out mistakes that they made in the story, it could be harsh sometimes so I apologize for that.**

 **Imagine having candies and vegetables. Which one would you prefer? Candy of course! But if you think about it, what's the real benefit of some short but sweet reviews? Ok, some encouragement and self-esteem that's something, but if you want to try your hardest to make your story really shine, you would prefer vegetables like me.**

 **It doesn't taste good but it will definitely help out your health just like your literal skill. I haven't said this but, I really love it when you guys can points out tips and criticism so that I can improve.**

 **Except for Jason that reviewed my story, he was just too mean.**

 **Jokes aside, I did expect some refusal for my technique which is fine, but if you really don't like my reviews, just ignore them. I almost always put 'Who am I to judge?" line on the end of my review, just for the safe measure, but that didn't work apparently.**

 **We are all mature adults here alright?(Or at least teenagers) Let's not flip out on something as simple as this, but I never wanted to lower any author's self-esteem, in fact, you should be glad that someone wants to read through every word to help you improve.**

 **The reason why I expected Nightfly to do better is because he's been doing a fantastic job with his stories, but the smallest mistakes like the one I pointed out earlier shouldn't exist because I had a higher level of expectation for him as opposed to some others. I really do hope that Mr. Nightfly can learn to check everything a few times before publishing, it will help your story tremendously, I tell ya.**

 **But you can always ignore this author's note and ask me personally.**

Storm and night retreated back as the sun rose in the sky, shining white and bright light on the cold but beautiful snows, birds chirped as the humans woke up to another eventful day. Two Canadian geese flew on top of a metal bar and threw a few snowballs on the stainless window.

Blu woke up to the sounds of snowballs impacting the windows and knew that his geese "friend" are trying to annoy him again. He looked down at Jewel's head and stroke it gently with his wings while trying to not disturb her peaceful dream. He picked her head up and placed it on the couch, and got up to his talon. Blu looked back at Jewel one last time before hopping down on the ground. He walked towards the window while enduring the sounds of snowballs, then climbed up the counter and squeezed himself through the tiny gap under the curtain.

"What do you want?" Blu said annoyingly looking at the two geese," I'm trying to sleep."

"How was your vacation nerd?" Alice mocked him," Missed us?"

"Not at all," Blu crossed his wings and said.

"I bet you just sat in your cage all day," Chloe said," And played with that little bell."

The two burst into laughter as Blu interrupted them," Actually, I was out in the jungle."

"Oh… You mean in your comic books?" The two laughed even harder as Alice almost fell down due to the intense stomach pain from laughing.

"There you are Blu," A voice came behind Blu as he turned around. The curtain suddenly rose up as the lights entered the room, bouncing off every object and illuminating the entire living room.

"Morning Blu," The voice revealed to be Linda as she went back to her kitchen to make coffee and hot chocolate.

The two continued to laugh but Chloe noticed something different in the room. Another blue macaw with the lighter feather was sleeping on the couch sideways with half of her face exposed. Her belly moved up and down evenly with a slight smile was shown on her face.

"Hey Alice," Chloe stopped laughing and nudged her shoulder with her wings.

"What?" Alice's laugh slowly came to a stop as she wiped a drop of tear away from her eyes.

"That," Chloe pointed towards the blue macaw sleeping on the couch, and soon Alice also noticed the macaw.

"Is… That… A macaw?" Alice squinched her eyes on the blue object.

"Yes that is," Blu said.

"So you brought a sister from Rio?"

"Yeah… I mean no! She's not my sister, she's my girlfriend!" Blu said angrily.

"Oh would you stop trying already?" Alice said still trying to mock him," I bet she's a nerd as well."

It was at this point Jewel woke up to the sounds of loud speaking and loss of warmth provided by Blu. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Blu was standing on the window counter speaking. She stood up on her talon and loosened her wings, she flew to Blu and swooped down on the counter, landing beside Blu.

"Hey Blu," Jewel said and greeted him with a small morning kiss.

"Oh… Good morning Jewel," Blu said with his face blushing from the kiss.

"You are a mistake for being with that nerd," Chloe shook her head and began mocking Jewel.

"And you are a mistake for saying that because you will regret it," Jewel said gently with a terrifying smile, she cracked the bones on her talons and mimicked her talon slash through her neck.

"Oh hell, let's run," Alice saw her passive-aggressiveness and flew away like a sissy followed by Chloe who was also terrified by Blu's girlfriend.

"Wow, did you just scare them away?" Blu was shocked with what she did.

"What? They are just plain stupid," Jewel returned to her normal face and said to Blu sweetly," Anyways, want me to cuddle in your lap?"

"Uhh… Sure?" Blu said unsurely after learning her nature.

"Oh Bluuuuu! Come get your breakfast!" Linda called out as a smell of fresh chocolate floated in the room. Blu hopped down on the ground and ran towards the kitchen excitedly, longing for some sweets. Jewel flapped her wings few feets above the ground and followed Blu to the kitchen.

Blu climbed up the chair and made his way onto the table, a cup of hot chocolate was already placed in the middle of the table. He ran towards the cup and stared in the brown substance with steamy foam around it, he tilted the cup a little and led some chocolate flow into his beak.

"Ahh… This is the best," Blu exclaimed in pleasure as he took another sip, feeling the sweet sugar in his tongue. He looked back at Jewel who was just staring at him the whole time, her stomach ached with hunger and her tongue hanging out for food.

"Oh, almost forgot about you," Blu said to her and wiped his beak," You wanna try some of this?"

Jewel peeked into the cup and immediately said in disgust," Eww no, this looks like tree bark."

"It's not tree bark Jewel, it's called chocolate, it's very sweet," Blu tried to share his drink with her.

"I don't care, all I want is some fresh fruit from the jungle," Jewel shook her head but something caught her eyes. A basket full of different variety of fruits with different colors, her eyes glittered in excitement as she leaped towards the basket and took one out. She examined the fruit and said," Hmm… How come I've never seen these before."

The fruit was sphered shaped with bright red on its surface, she then dug her beak into the hard surface of the fruit and took out a small chunk of yellowish solid. Jewel slowly chewed the fruit and savored its amazing taste.

"Wow, this is not bad," Jewel said and took another bite into the fruit.

"Yes Tulio, Jewel is here with me, I don't know how she got on the plane , but she's here," Linda said to Tulio through her phone.

"Then can you bring her back to Rio?" Tulio asked.

"Yes I can, but I think Blu has attached to her already," She said somewhat sad, sad because Blu might want to stay with Jewel in the forest.

"Well, you can always come back to Rio with Blu if you want," Tulio said to her with a promising voice," And there's no way that they can be smuggled this time, but can you just please bring them to Rio? It's better for their kind."

"I… I'm not sure, let me ask them," Linda said with a frown and put down her phone, and asked Blu," Do you want to go to Rio with Jewel?"

Blu thought about it and looked at Jewel, and asked her," Hey Jewel, Linda asked if you want to go back to Rio with me or not."

"Yes, yes I want to go back," Jewel squawked out loud ecstatically as the memories of soaring through the jungle air came back.

Blu nodded.

"They said yes," Linda spoke through the phone and heard a loud crash," You ok there Tulio?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I just got too excited," Tulio laughed on the phone.

"Ok then, I'll see you Rio," Linda laughed with Tulio and ended the call.

"Well Blu, we are going back to Rio again," Linda said and stroke his cheek. Blu smiled at her and returned to his breakfast with Jewel.

 _Rio._

A naked cockatoo was sneaking around the jungle as he cursed at the two blue macaws that caused him this misery. It wasn't easy maneuvering with no feathers on and without the ability to fly, and it took him a while to arrive at his destination, a hollow with bones decorating the outside, scaring away any living creatures that comes near, and that's exactly what he was looking for.

"Hey Sana," Nigel yelled out with the top of his lung.

An object quickly flashed by Nigel as he turned around only to find thin air. The red light moved around Nigel in a circle until it eventually stopped, revealing a female red-tail hawk. She stands up one and a half feet tall with a sharp and hooked beak that shreds through anything made out of flesh and bone. Her red eyes craved blood as her personality is unpredictable. Black and brown feathers spread across her entire body and her tail feather was covered in crimson red, and her beak had a few spots of leftover flesh.

"What do you want?" The female hawk asked as she continued to chew on her food and ignored Nigel's nakedness.

"Well, just visiting my good friend," Nigel said keeping his cool in front of a cold-blooded killer," Listen, I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" The hawk asked and stepped forward, and tilted her head which made Nigel back up a bit.

"Because... you owed me a favor," Nigel paused for a moment before he could remember something that he could use to his advantage.

"When did I ever owe you a favor?"

"Remember when I saved your ass from your abusive family?" Nigel said to her and apparently she's younger than him.

"Oh, that time," Sana had a flashback when she was beaten up by his parents and sisters, and turned angry when she thought about them and everything they did to her, luckily Nigel saw it happen and rescued her before she died from the intense bully," Fine, I'll help you, but only this time, do you hear me?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, but I just need you to help me take down two blue macaws, they aren't that hard to distinguish."

"Alright, where are they?" Sana asked and smiled evilly.


	8. Back To The Start

**Thanks for the support guys, really liking the reviews lately, brings a tear to my eyes.**

Blu didn't get much time to enjoy Minnesota as he was sent back to Rio with Jewel. Although Blu was not happy that he couldn't spend more time with snow and hot chocolate, he decided to content with Jewel's wish so she doesn't get homesick.

They had a great time with each other, playing games, cuddling, and kisses, but they will soon realize that none of these will be relevant in the presence of another dangerous hunter that had already set up an ambush for their return.

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

Of course the challenge of these lovers won't be easy to overcome and sometimes may seem impossible. But with the love of true words, there is nothing blocking their path to the realm of the sweet and glorious success of love.

Time quickly swept by as the plane traveled through the air. Two birds were sitting against each other, embracing each other's presence with nothing but sweet looks. They would often look away blushing when one would often gaze upon their partner's looks. Even in such lovely and situation, a scarlet macaw rolled around the luggage, trying to find anything fun to do other than interrupting the two lovers' time and ending up getting smashed in the face by Jewel.

"Boring, boring and boring!" The scarlet macaw rolled around the hard scented carpet.

"Knock it off will you?" Jewel said to him while in Blu's warm lap.

"Nah girl, you only get one life, better spend it on fun things than blankly staring at something that you probably won't eat," He stood up and shook off the debris off of his feather only to roll again.

"If you were a god, you are definitely a god of annoyance," Blu mocked.

"I wouldn't call myself a little greatest god, but thanks for calling me that," Perito looked at him upside down playfully.

A few hours later.

It didn't take them long before reaching the airport of Rio, again. The screeching sound of the wheel sliding on the hard surface woke the three birds up after a long slumber. The plane slowly came to a stop as the three macaws experienced the same procedure as last time. The trip back to Minnesota was almost unnecessary because the three came back just one day after arriving their destination, but for the newly born couple, it was a thrilling experience that almost included all of their lively emotions.

"Well, we are here," Blu said thrillingly looking up to the wide blue sky while being taken to the aviary.

"Can't wait to be free in the jungle again!" Jewel exclaimed looking out towards the jungle.

"But you haven't taught me how to fly yet."

"Oh… About that… Do you think I can teach you in the jungle?"

"No, absolutely not, I'm surely going to get eaten by a ten feet snake if I try to learn."

"Don't be so negative Blu, you'll be fine." Jewel gave him a promising look.

"I'm not being negative… I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Hey, it's not bad in the jungle, I'll teach everything you'll know to survive." Jewel placed one of her wing on him.

"Thanks Jewel, but I really do think we should start in the aviary because that's where we are heading."

"That sucks, I guess we still have to wait…" Jewel said with a grumpy face but changed to a soothing one," At least I have you."

She took a step forward and rubbed her face against his beak. Blu smiled at her and put his wings behind her back and stroke it with care. The feathers tangled with each other as they passed, creating heats that melts one's heart, and their beaks moved up and down in harmonious rhythm.

They eventually stopped at the aviary and unloaded all their stuff. Linda arrived at the front door and entered, and everything still seemed to be normal. Birds flocking around and loud screeching noise of them squawking still ringed around the building as usual. She walked past the workers and knocked on the lab door.

"Come in," A man said inside the lab.

Linda turned the knob and opened the door, she then saw that Tulio was doing a small surgery on a bird. She felt bad for just leaving him and his only chance of proving himself by reviving the Spix macaw.

"I see that you brought both of them," Tulio placed the metal tools down and inspected the two macaws, but noticed another one behind them," There's another one?"

"Yeah, he was with me also."

"Well, if he's not hurt or anything, I gotta release him," Tulio said as he opened the cage and grabbed the scarlet macaw. He struggled and squawked, but none seemed to work as Tulio examined every part of him.

"Hmm, nothing was broken I see," Tulio said as he opened the window in the room and released him out to the wild.

"There we go," He said and closed the window as he walked back to Blu and Jewel.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Linda asked.

"Well, maybe we can keep them here for a while and we'll see what we can do," Tulio said as he let Blu walk on his fingers.

"Now let's see if she repels me," Tulio carefully approached her with his skinny hand, hoping to not get bitten by her powerful beak. He closed his eyes and expected her to cut his hand down violently, but all she did was climbing onto his hand and onto his shoulders. He sighed in relief but noticed she had aggressive eyes that stared deeply into his soul, telling him not to mess with her.

"Good girl…" Tulio smiled nervously as he carried both of them back to the room where they used to be. He placed them in the fake jungle and closed the metal door.

"Now that they are in there, we can have some free time," Linda said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, how about we… Go get something to eat?" Tulio smiled at her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, let's go," She said as they both exited the aviary.

Breeding Room.

The two macaws were back at their first meeting sight where everything it all started. The fake trees and water ponds were still in their same old place, and the recorder of jungle sounds still played in the background restlessly.

Jewel flew up to the hollow that she had been sleeping in before he came and waited for Blu to follow him. Blu saw that Jewel already had flown on top of the tree so he hurried up and ran towards the little stairs.

He panted as he finally reached the top of the tree where Jewel had been patiently waiting, and looked at her with a tired look.

"Still want to walk all the way here?" Jewel asked with a mocking smile.

"No…" He panted and looked at his wings.

"Then you gotta learn how I live, you just gotta fly all the time," Jewel said as she pulled opened his wings and examined it just like Tulio, and said," Nice wingspan, you are certainly suitable for flying."

"Can you just teach me how to fly? I really want to be like you."

"Only if you agree to not interfere with those humans again."

"What?! Linda will get really sad if I don't see her."

"Oh I forgot you are a pet," She said sarcastically," If you want to fly, shake those traits off."

"But can I just visit her occasionally?"

"Fine, you can," She rolled her eyes," Now let's get to the lesson shall we?"

Blu nodded his head as he followed every step of Jewel.

Jungle.

"Where did you say they were?" A red-tailed hawk asked as she walked around the bushes.

"I'm sure the blue macaws went back to the humans," Nigel said even though he didn't know where they are also," Let's split up so we have wider coverage."

"Fine," Sana said annoyingly with her being ordered by other birds.

Sana wandered around the forest alone, trying to find any trace of the two blue macaws. As she looked around aimlessly, she spotted a few blue feathers lying on the ground. She became suspicious and picked them up when suddenly out of nowhere came out a few toucans who surrounded her and pecked her brown feathers.

"How cute and delicious, too bad I'm not hungry," Sana said to herself as she picked them up one by one and threw them to the side.

"Attack!" One of the toucans yelled out as he was thrown in the air. Immediately fifteen more toucans rushed out and buried her alive with their feathers, but Sana pushed all of them out of the way and grabbed one of the toucans by the neck.

"Go away you oversized beak birds, all of you are imbeciles, you should be thankful that I didn't kill you yet," Sana said as she slowly applied more force on the toucan's neck, making him scream in pain.

"What's going on?" An adult toucan came out of his hollow and spotted a hawk hurting his son. He gasped and charged towards the hawk, she didn't see the adult toucan coming and was rammed a few feets away, and landed on its back, releasing the toucan in its talon.

"Ahh! Who did that?" Sana climbed up to her feet and saw the toucan that had just rammed her was flying away. She cracked her bones and caught up to him with ease, and held his neck with her sharp and dangerous talons.

He struggled to get out of her grip but it wasn't any use as she strengthened her talons.

"What do you want?" The toucan said to her with hatred.

"Oh you know, your kids' blood and maybe yours too," The hawk said casually," No one is going to save you."

"Leave my children alone!"

"Don't worry, I'll end your life after I let you watch every one of them slowly die," Sana said dreamily," But that's not the point, I'll let you and your kids go under one condition."

"Ok ok," The toucan said scared.

"Where are the blue macaws?"

He knew who she was talking about and didn't want her to find them even though he didn't know where they are, so he tried to lie to her but actually giving away their position on accident," They are at the aviary where humans take care of birds."

"I don't believe you," She said and hardened her grip even more.

"Please, I can't tell lies to you," The toucan said almost passing out.

"Fine, but if you lied to me, I'll be sure to torture your family," Sana gave him and smile and threw him into a bush, and flew away to find Nigel.


End file.
